When Did Love Become A Problem
by Iluvsonicfanart
Summary: College. A wonderful place full of learning, young adults who are still figuring out what's right and what's wrong, a place where you become who you are and decide what you want to do in life. Students assist each other and many new friends are made. Homework is to be done and vigorous study is to be accomplished. Just not tonight. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Readers. Okay, first fic with a sucky title but it'll have to do, I couldn't think of anything else. I'm a bit excited, but I may need some ideas from you guys to help me continue this sorry excuse for a story, but it's my first one so cut me some slack. It's Sonamy, so I hope you lovers of this couple enjoy it. By the way, I'm gonna add the other couples here, to give you a heads up. I like it when riders do that, so I know what I'm expecting, because I hate reading about couple I despise, so her so go,**

** Knuxouge**

** Silvaze**

** Maybe some Shadikal if I feel like it, but only if I add in Tikal. (?)**

** Taiream (but light because I'm not a fangirl over this couple)**

**I think that's it. There could be some like unimportant side couples, but I dunno yet. Alright, I'll cut my rambling, so you can read the story. I hope you enjoy. (insert cheesey smiley face here).**

** . . .**

College. A wonderful place full of learning, young adults who are still figuring out what's right and what's wrong, a place where you become who you are and decide what you want to do in life. Students assist each other and many new friends are made. Homework is to be done and vigorous study is to be accomplished. Just not tonight.

"Spin it, spin it!" A curvy white bat followed the orders of the chanters and smugly placed her long, tan fingers around the bottle, providing a sexy smirk to the crowd. With a flick of her wrist, the bottle spun, shaking lightly and moving slightly away from the center. Her aqua orbs examined the bottle carefully, her anticipating eyes never leaving the hued green of the bottle. She nibbled on her painted lip slightly, the crowd quieting and leaning forwards as the bottle slowed.

It stopped in a wobbly manner in front of a pink hedgehog, her already wide jade eyes increasing in size. The crowd cheered loudly and began shouting out dares for the young pink hedgehog to accomplish. The voluptuous bat eyed the girl, her lower lip puckered out in thought. The pink hedgehog's eyes held even more fear when the white haired beauty's look of thought vanished and a look of mischief flashed through her sparkling pools of blue.

"Streak."

The crowd howled and screamed, chanting ever more loudly and banging their fists against hard places as the rose-colored girl paled. Why did she have to go to a party on her first day here? She hasn't even been here for a day and already she has to go streaking through a park? At NIGHT!? She darted her eyes around the room, watching as the perverted boys looked at her in lust and the girls cackled.

Tears of fear pricked at her eyes, but she nodded, slowly getting up and following the curvy bat to a separate room as the group cheered even louder behind them. Closing and locking the door behind her, the bat turned towards the pink girl, eyeing her up and down with a scrutinizing eye. A smirk graced her glossy pink lips as she held out a perfectly manicured hand.

"The name's Rouge. Rouge the Bat." the bat introduced haughtily, flipping her hair to her other shoulder as her long, snowy-white locks settled prettily over one shoulder. The girl hesitantly reached to grab her hand, suddenly feeling slightly self-conscious in front of this beautiful, white bat.

"A-Amy. Amy Rose." the pretty pink female replied, shaking Rouge's hand softly. Letting go quickly, she glanced around the empty bedroom. Rouge provided a comforting smile to the shy girl, leaving Amy a bit shocked. She tried to smile back, but it looked forced and fake.

"Okay Hun," Rouge said, making her way towards the closet. "Strip." Amy, reluctantly, reached for the small zipper on her dress and pulled it down, the flowing, emerald-green dress falling softly to her bare feet. She shivered, thoughts of her first day at Mobius College flashing through her numb mind.

She thought it was going to be perfect. She had entered with a confident smile and her long, curled quills pulled into a high ponytail. She had made sure she dressed decently instead of her normal tank top and jeans, a small smile accompanying her soft features. She had gotten her dorm room and met her roommate, a petite, cream-colored bunny, went to all of her classes and was asked to go to a party by a cute guy. Overall, she thought it had been a great day. Well, it would've been if she hadn't gone to this party.

_Smart move, Amy. _She thought grumpily, wrapping her arms embarrassingly across her chest. The guy had ditched her anyway after she was foolish enough to play Spin the Bottle, Dare Edition.

The bat-girl, Rouge, tossed her a fluffy pink robe and proceeded to pick Amy's silky dress off the floor, humming softly to herself as she did so. Amy watched, removing her undergarments after placing the warm robe around her shoulders safely.

Rouge handed her back the dress, folded nicely, as Amy continued to stare at the confusing, beautiful girl before her. Rouge cracked another smirk, flashing off a pair of pearly white fangs and tossing her hair again. She immediately pulled Amy's hair tie out and smiled victoriously as Amy's long curls framed her face and poured down to her mid-back. Amy pouted, blowing the bangs out of her face and shooting a questioning look at Rouge.

Rouge shrugged, "You look better this way and you'll at least be warmer." she replied nonchalantly, striding over to the door and opening it.

Amy blushed furiously, hiding her face behind her soft, pink quills in shame as she made her way out of the room and down the stairs.

It was a mad house. The group of teens went insane when they saw the innocent pink hedgehog making her way down the stairs in a bathrobe, arms wrapped firmly around her body in an attempt at covering herself.

_This is gonna ruin my life, _Amy thought miserably.

"Calm down, boys." Rouge snarled, pushing away a few perverted boys with surprising strength. Amy allowed a smile to finally grace her features, watching Rouge go at a bunch of complaining boys trying to take a grab at the robe protecting her body. The white bat seemed like an okay person and potential friend, but she didn't understand why she made her do this embarrassing and life-ruining dare.

"Hun, if I were you, I'd make a run for the door and take the robe off mid sprint while everyone's distracted. You seem like a sweet girl so I'll make it easy for you, just run through the park and come right back. The park is always empty at night, so no one will see you. I'll be waiting for you with the robe so you'll be safely covered when you come back inside." Rouge smiled as she said this, punching a kid in the throat as he tried to make an aim for Amy.

Amy nodded shakily, taking deep breaths as she calculated her path from here to the door. The drunk kids once focused on her had become distracted with other things, no longer paying attention to the pink-robed girl standing before them. Her heart began to beat faster and she grew nervous, contemplating if Rouge would allow her to chicken out.

Taking one last breath, she made a dash towards the door, catching the attention of a few people as she threw open the door and slammed it behind her.

"Phew," Amy mentally sighed, relieved no one ran after her. Catching a glimpse of Rouge watching expectantly from the window, Amy reluctantly removed the last piece of clothing sheltering her from the small breeze. The fluffy robe fell, drifting to the sidewalk behind her, Amy now determined to finish off this dare.

Amy crossed her arms over her chest as she ran, attempting to cover her breasts and refrain them from bouncing. Thankful that no one was around and the park was across the street, Amy continued her fast sprint through the park.

_Why did I even go to this stupid party, _Amy thought, regret starting to cloud her once carefree mind.

_That stupid boy asking me to come to this stupid party, I should've just went to see that movie Cream offered me to watch with her._

Too distracted with her inner turmoil, Amy failed to notice the lone figure standing in her way, back towards her. Inner fuming interrupted, Amy collided into the figure, a squeal managing to escape her lips as a grunt escaped the latter and causing the both of them to make their way towards the floor.

Opening her eyes from the painful fall, Amy looked down in horror at the being beneath her naked body as equally shock emerald pools stared back. The blue hedgehog's face looking up beneath her reddened tremendously as he examined the lack of clothes on her bare body.

Amy screamed, immediately pushing herself away from the blue figure and unsuccessfully trying to cover her most important parts. The boy immediately stood up as well, covering his ears as the pink girl continued her wailing.

"Hey, HEY! Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt ya." The boy said grimacing, throwing a hand over his eyes and turning his head away. He ripped off his hoodie that was hanging from his shoulder and tossed it to her, his blushing face still red from the contact of her soft-furred body against his.

Still covering herself, she looked in confusion from the boy to the hoodie, contemplating whether she should take something from a stranger. The boy peeked to see if she took it, glancing at her still naked body, his face deepened in red even more as he squeezed his eyes shut again.

"TAKE THE DAMN HOODIE!" He yelled, trying to wipe the bit of blood that came trickling down his nose as she obeyed his orders quickly. Stumbling for the hoodie, she pulled it over her head, pulling it down till it reached her mid thighs.

Brushing her fingers through her long pink quills she nervously stood there, blushing, as the boy tried to compose himself from the embarrassing moment.

"Done?" he asked, not feeling comfortable to take another risk at peeking again at her nude form.

"Uh, yea," she answered quietly, playing unconsciously with the strings of his sweater. He removed his hand from his eyes and sighed with relief, offering a small smile of comfort towards the rose-hued girl before him.

He held out his hand sheepishly, "I'm, uh, Sonic the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you?"

It sounded like more of an awkward question to her instead of a statement, but she politely grabbed his hand as well shaking it slightly.

"I'm, um, Amy Rose. It's nice to meet you too, I guess." She ended it with a nervous smile, studying the blue, male hedgehog before her.

He seemed a bit more comfortable with her response and allowed a cocky smile to stretch across his face. Releasing her hand he raised an eyebrow at her, allowing a chuckle to sound through the rather awkward silence.

"So, uh, it may be none of my business, but would you mind telling me what you were thinking when you decided to streak through a public park?" Sonic wondered, cocking his head to one side as he examined the pretty female.

"Dare." Amy answered bluntly, slightly shivering from the cool air against her less-than-before exposed body.

"From that party across the street?" Sonic asked, squinting his eyes to try and catch a glimpse of the loud and noisy house. "Want me to take you back?"

Amy shook her head violently, dreading to go back to that horrible house. But her dress is there. And Rouge is waiting for her. And at some point this guy is gonna want his hoodie back. Damnit.

"On second thought, that would be great, actually." Amy decided, turning back to where she hence came.

Sonic followed her retreating form, easily matching her quick-stepped pace. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. The boy was cute and looked about her age, his striking cobalt quills protruding outward from his scalp in a wind-swept way. He had tanned arms and skin, the shade going perfectly with his lively blue. His graphic t-shirt and basketball shorts looked messily thrown on as if he was in a hurry to get to this park.

Sonic noticed her gaze and raised an eyebrow questionably, mentally asking what the hell she was looking at. Amy quickly looked away, blushing.

"So, what college do you go to, considering that this is one heck of a college party?" Sonic asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Oh, Mobius State University. It was my first day today, I'm only a freshman."

Sonic's eyebrows rose, "Really? And you were invited to one? I mean, it's not that you don't seem like an interesting person, it's just that usually freshmen don't get invited to parties like this. I'm a sophmore and the only person I know who goes to parties like this is a friend of mine. She's a junior."

"Oh. Well some dude invited me. He ditched me at the party though, so I was stuck playing spin the bottle with a bunch of drunkies." Amy answered, annoyed, "Hey, did your friend go to this party?"

Sonic shrugged, "Probably." The walk grew awkward, Amy fidgeting while Sonic was looking at anything but her.

"Uh, I could probably get you their faster. You know… if you want me to." He stated to her, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Really? Do you have a car? If you do then it's fine, the walk isn't that long anyway. It's only a block or two." She smiled thankfully back at him though, for his kindness in asking.

Sonic shook his head, a cocky grin pulling up at the corners of his mouth, "Heh, actually I don't have a car." His face was at a full blown grin now, causing Amy to become confused and a little weirded out."

"Well then, what di-" she was cut off as she felt her legs get scooped up from under her, Blue Boy laughing as he settled her into his tan arms.

"Hold on tight." Amy barely had time to register what was going on as she felt wind hit her face and Sonic zoom forward at incredible speed. It was over quickly though as Sonic came into an abrupt halt in front of the part goers' door, his grip loose on Amy, causing her to clumsily fall to the floor the second time that night.

"Oops, uh, sorry." Sonic apologized, helping the frazzled Amy up from the ground as she tried to cover her naked bottom from being seen.

"What. The. Fuck." Amy breathed out, eyes wide as they stared at the weird excuse for a hedgehog standing in front of her.

Sonic's apologetic look vanished and was replaced with a face of pure arrogance, "They don't call me Sonic for nothing." he said, bringing a finger to rest under his nose as he chuckled proudly.

_Then what the hell is your real name, you egotistical bastard, _Amy thought angrily. She was about voice her thoughts until the door opened behind her.

"Honey! Back so soon?" Rouge stood at the doorway, looking with interest from Sonic to Amy, "Oooh, and I see you've brought a friend. Wow, Sonic, didn't think you'd be the type of guy to follow a streaking girl home. You must be a desperate little bugger." Rouge laughed, as blush dusted across both the victims' cheeks.

"Rouge," Sonic greeted, shooting her an angry glare as Amy stood there, still embarrassed.

"I'm guessing that this is the friend you were talking about, Sonic. Don't worry, I guess she was kinda nice to me. Excluding the fact that she was the one who gave me this stupid dare." Amy spoke, looking at Rouge as her smirk grew.

"Big Blue! I feel so special. Talking about me to strangers, I must be one of your truest friends." Rouge boasted, snickering as Sonic continued to glare daggers at her.

"Uh, yeah, well, I guess I'll see you around at school Amy. Try not to get into trouble next time, okay." He looked her over once more as she nodded. "Okay, good. Oh, and keep the jacket. It looks like you need it more than I do." He gave her a wink before he was gone, a trail of blue following his figure.

"So, sweet cheeks, I see you've made a friend. Too bad you were butt naked for your first date, but that'll make things move faster anyway." Rouge slyly remarked, causing Amy to only look at her blankly.

Despite all the hullabaloo that happened that night, Amy couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face and a snort of laughter to escape her lips.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Too bad 'Big Blue' has already got his sights set on a sarcastic white bat he utterly despises." Amy retorted, resulting in an amused smile from said white bat.

"You're alright, Pinky." Rouge said, leading Amy back inside.

"You're alright."

**The chapter was kinda short, but don't worry, it's only because it's the first chapter. So, Didja like it? I hope you did. Alright, but here's the deal. I only need one review to continue this story. Just one. I'm not asking for much here, but it would make me really happy if I got just one review. I don't need anymore than that. One can keep me going because I hate leaving a reader who likes my story down. I hate it when your in the middle of the story and the writer decides to just stop at a really good part. I'll try not to do that, but no promises. Okay I need to stop talking. CRITICS WELCOME! I need it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, i just wanna say, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE THREE REVIEWS! I was so happy i had to get the next chapter done, so sorry if it seems a bit rushed. i don't think it's as great as my last one but i hope you three enjoy it!**

"Amelia? Amelia, it time to wake up." Amy groaned, her groggy jade eyes fluttering open and a small yawn escaping past her pink lips.

"Cream," Amy said tiredly, pulling the covers over her head to restrain her eyes from the light, "It's Amy, there's no need to be so formal."

Cream only giggled, her large chocolate brown eyes glimmering with innocence and happiness. She stood in front of Amy cutely, wearing her childish long shirt with an adorable picture of a chao flowing down to her thighs and a pair of jeans hugging her legs.

Amy believed she was utterly adorable. She looked as if she was twelve, yet here she was, eighteen and in the same grade as her. Amy removed the covers from her face and stared lazily at the smiling cream-colored bunny before her.

"My apologies, _Amy_. I was just making sure that you would be able to have breakfast before classes." Cream blinked cutely, holding her arms behind her back and swaying back and forth.

Amy actually felt a bit creeped out.

What kind of eighteen year old girl acted like she was a polite little six year old. Thing was though, that Cream was actually really smart. Having a few classes with the bunny, Amy noticed she was exceptionally smart in math and science.

"I'm up, Cream." Amy reassured, pushing the warm covers off her body and exiting the bed, the uncomfortable chill coming over her body. She walked into the bathroom as Cream took a seat on her bed to wait for her.

Shutting the door behind her Amy glanced at the mirror in front of her. She was a complete mess. Her quills were wild and frazzled, the tired look in her eyes making her seem like a zombie. Amy shook her head at her reflection wondering why Cream didn't say anything about her horrible appearance.

_Oh yeah, she's too polite for her own good. _Amy thought grumpily, waking up early affecting her usually happy mood.

_But I guess that isn't a bad thing, though._ Amy thought with amusement, the thought of a different roommate making her cringe. Cream was a perfect roommate.

Running the shower, Amy stripped off her pajamas and jumped in, taking a quick warm shower before shutting the water off. Quickly, drying herself so Cream wouldn't be late, Amy pulled on some leggings and a t-shirt with a band she enjoyed. Blow-drying her hair, Amy didn't bother pulling it up like she usually did and ignored the make-up sitting on the counter. She applied a bit of strawberry lip-gloss and left the bathroom.

Cream stood immediately, smiling sweetly as Amy walked lazily over to her backpack and shouldered it, motioning Cream over. Cream skipped over towards her and the both left the room, talking lightly about unimportant things.

"So, how was the party last night, Amel- _Amy?" _Cream corrected herself, but still looked at Amy with curiosity in those big doe eyes.

"Oh! Uh, it was okay, I guess." Amy shrugged uncomfortably, looking away from Cream's innocently curious face.

Cream raised an eyebrow in question, but dropped the topic, noticing  
Amy wasn't willing to talk about it. She brought up other topics after nodding her head to Amy's hesitant response. They conversed about school, how their first day was, and other educational topics before reaching an empty picnic table placed outside. They both took a seat and continued their pointless conversation.

"I'm telling you Cream. You should be in one of those scary-ass movies where there's that freaky possessed girl that's super sweet, but then turns into this scary demon lady."

Cream rolled her eyes, but replied nonetheless, "Amy, there's nothing wrong with being sweet and polite at my age."

"Yeah, but the thing is, is that you don't look your age. It's fucking scary, girl."

"Don't curse, Amelia." Cream scolded, purposefully using Amy's full name.

Amy made a gesture of exasperation, trying to show her that this was an exact example of what she was talking about.

Cream only giggled, but it was interrupted when they noticed someone was standing over their table.

A lavender feline with strikingly gold irises, looked at the two girls curiously, her head cocking to one side as she examined the two college students. She stood, emotionless, with her books in her arms and stayed silent in front of their table.

"Hello," Cream greeted politely as the purple cat's golden-flecked eyes flicked over to the small bunny. "And you are?"

The purple cat only stared, finally opening her mouth to speak. Amy actually leaned forward in anticipation on what this weird cat-girl was going to say.

"May I sit here?" The lavender girl's voice was soft and smooth. The melodic sound traveling soothingly over to the seated girls' ears as the words left quietly from her mouth.

Cream smiled warmly, scooting over and patting the now open seat beside her as the cat nodded gratefully at her and gracefully sat down. Amy studied the strange girl. Everything this feline did, she did it perfectly. Talking, walking, even just sitting! It's as if she was raised to be gentle and graceful, acting like one would if she were a princess.

"So, what's your name?" Cream asked curiously, looking at the pretty, light-shaded cat seated beside her.

"Blaze." She answered back, sitting quite still as her glowing, yellow eyes looked over to her.

"Nice to met you, Blaze. I'm Cream, and that girl over there is Amy." Amy shyly smiled, and gave a small wave.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cream and Amy." Blaze nodded her head at the both of them, her seriousness staying present on her features.

There was an awkward silence until all three girls' ears pricked up at the sound of someone tripping and falling, the loud "GAH!" reaching the ears of all three of them. They turned their heads to see a silver hedgehog grumbling to himself as he picked up some papers on the ground.

Amy felt pity fill her and got up to go help the poor kid, Cream's questioning stare following her to the boy.

"Need some help?" Amy asked, an aura of friendliness radiating off her. The boy looked up, scratching his head at the mess of papers in the grass below him.

"I think I'm gonna have to accept that offer considering all my shit is scattered on the floor." The silver hedgehog looked up and smiled at Amy as Amy returned it. But when Amy was about to bend down and help the poor kid he spoke.

"But, that would only be the case if I were normal." he snickered, Amy stopping in surprise. The papers began to obtain a cyan aura as Amy noticed the strange glowing marks on his hands. Amy's eyes widened tremendously as they all floated into the air and into his open hands.

When the all settled into his arms again he gave her a wink, "Thanks for asking though."

"N-no problem." Amy stuttered out not able to say anything else. He smiled cheekily and was about to walk away when Amy stopped him, for reasons even she didn't know.

"What is it?" He asked, raising a quirky eyebrow. That's when Amy got a good look at the guy and he seemed… strange looking. He had yellow eyes, not as pretty as Blaze's though, a funky styled hair-do, and black rings around his eyes, making the yellow in them appear brighter. She was pretty sure it wasn't eyeliner.

"W-well, uh, would you like to come sit with us?" She had to say something to the dude and this was probably the most normal thing to say.

He gave her a teasingly pondering look, "I don't know, I mean, I shouldn't talk to strangers, let alone sit with them." He laughed, but nodded all the same, making Amy giggle a bit herself.

They walked towards the table where the two girls were staring at them in shock, having seen the tattooed hedgehog moving things telekinetically.

"They stopped in front of them, the silver one nodding his head at them, "Sup?"

"Oh, uhm, hello," Cream greeted, trying to sound cheerful and not creeped out about the situation

"Hello." Blaze said softly, her serious demeanor back up after the shock.

"Delighted to make your acquaintance, the name I possess is Silver the Hedgehog." he greeted in a posh manner. His face was dead serious though, so Amy had no idea if he was joking or he actually greeted other people like some freak-o gentleman.

"The pleasure is mine." Cream answered back, giggling. "My name is Cream, this lovely purple cat is Blaze, and the nice lady who helped you with your stuff is Amy."

_Gee, nice greeting for me, Cream._

"Coolio." He took a seat across from Blaze, her golden-flecked eyes staring intently at Silver's glowing palms. As Amy was about to sit down, she saw out of the corner of her eye a fox get his books slapped out of his hands.

Amy quickly turned towards the scene, watching as a yellow fox trembled beneath the smirking stare of a senior classmen, his taunting gaze and words only making the fox tremble harder.

Without looking at the other back at the people waiting for her to sit down, Amy marched straight over to the disturbance, the commotion causing the upper-classman to transfer his gaze over to the pink female stomping towards him.

"Put the boy down, or I swear, I'll kick you so hard in the crotch, shit will be leaking from your asshole." Amy growled, standing before the large senior who was about a good foot taller than her.

"Really, girly?" He asked, amused by this pink annoyance interrupting his game.

"Don't mess with me, pretty boy." People started to gather around the three, but Amy stood her ground, not intimidated by the stares or this tall dude giving her an attitude.

"You're just a stupid girl, what-" the boy was interrupted when he felt someone kick him between the legs. Hard.

He crippled to the floor as Amy stood above his whimpering form, "I told you exactly what I was going to do. Did you listen? No. Not so tough now, are ya, hot shot?" Amy sneered, walking around the close-to-tears jock and to the speechless fox clutching his reacquired books.

"You okay, fox-boy?" Amy asked gently, putting a comforting hand on his arm. He nodded, causing a smile to spread on Amy's face.

"Good." That's when she noticed the two swishing tails behind his back.

He caught her staring and sighed sadly.

"I guess now you think of me as a freak, don't you?" Amy immediately shook her head, still staring at the twin tails.

"No way. Those things are so cool! Is that why that kid was picking on you?" He looked surprised and happy about her comment at first, but it immediately went back to his depressed one after she asked the question.

"Yeah, but it's also because I'm really smart. I'm taking senior classes even though I'm a freshman. He was trying to get me to do his homework." The twin-tailed fox replied.

Amy shook her head sadly, "Stupid jerk. I'm Amy by the way, what's your name?"

"M-miles Prower. But my friends call me Tails." He introduced himself, shyly swishing his fluffy tails.

"Tails it is then. So Tails, would you like to come sit with us?" Tails looked over to where she came from and saw a sweet bunny waving at him, a purple cat staring kindly at him, and a silver hedgehog waving vigorously and motioning both of them over.

He looked at Amy gratefully and nodded his head happily as the both went over to the happily greeting members of their picnic table.

"Guys, this is Tails." Amy said, as she motioned over to Tails who waved shyly at the group.

"Dude! Those two tails are awesome!" Silver said, ignoring his introduction and immediately going over to Tails.

"Do they do anything?" he asked in wonder touching the two tails as Tails chuckled at the crazy silver hedgehog.

"Well, I can fly with them." Tails said sheepishly, watching as Silver's eyes went wide with amazement and giddiness.

"DO IT!"

As Tails swirled his twin tails and flew around laughing as Silver screamed that it defied all laws of physics, Amy noticed a white bat coming her way.

"Pinky! So good to see you." Rouge greeted, her hips swaying as she walked over to the pink hedgehog.

"Oh, hello Rouge. How are you?" Amy greeted back, nervously rocking back and forth on her feet.

Rouge walked over to Amy, coming close to her ear and whispering, "You're secret's safe with me." Walking past Amy who sighed in relief, Rouge went to go join the party, yelling out a "hello" to the laughing boys.

Amy face-palmed, watching as Rouge studied Blaze as if she were a new kind of specimen, not used to Blaze's formal ways.

"Hey!" Amy turned around, hearing someone call to her, only to see a red, muscular echidna stomping towards her. As the echidna stopped in front of her, he studied her, looking her up and down as Amy began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I saw you take down that senior over there," he started, pointing over to said senior holding an icepack over his balls.

"Yeah, and?" She asked, gesturing him to continue. He did.

"And I think you'd make a great edition to the football team." He finished, obviously not caring if the player were female or male.

Amy was rendered speechless, and the football player took notice to this.

Oh, and I'm Knuckles by the way." He added quickly, gesturing to his spiked knuckles for further emphasis.

Amy tried for words, but could only manage out the word, "Why?"

"Well," Knuckles began, crossing his arms, "You're fierce, don't give a shit about the big guys that could most likely kill you, and by that kick, I'd say you're pretty strong." He finished looking at Amy expectantly.

Amy only sighed, motioning him over to their table as if to say "Let's sit down and talk about this." Knuckles nodded in understanding and followed her over to the table, the people quieting as they witnessed another new person coming over to their table.

"Knuckles, people. People, Knuckles." Amy quickly introduced, sitting down finally as everyone in unison said "Hi, Knuckles!"

_Kindergarteners._ Amy thought, refraining from once-again face palming.

"Okay, Knuckles. My name is Amy Rose and right now I'm confused as fuck. Why the hell do you want me on a _fucking_ boys football team?" Amy asked angrily, watching as smirk came over Knuckles' face.

"You even talk like a guy." He remarked, as Silver laughed loudly, punching Amy lightly in the arm jokingly.

Amy was about to go off on him when the red echidna motioned someone over to the table.

"I'm inviting the quarterback over, so we can discuss your joining or not." He explained shortly as Amy turned around to see this, quarterback.

Her eyes widened in fear as she saw a familiar hint of blue making it's way over to the table.

_Shit!_

**Okay, it was terrible, i know, but the gang's all here! (except for Shadow, hehe) Anyway i'm real sorry if this chapter was rushed and seemed uninteresting to you, but i guess introductions are always like that. i hope this gets me more reviews because those three made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. i love it! hopefully, i'll have the next chapter done s****oon, so i hope you enjoyed this piece o' crap! i'm really sorry though...**


End file.
